


Dream Root

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: African Dream Root, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Coming Out, Gen, Other, dream verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers take the African Dream Root again. This time, however, it's Sam's dreams the two enter. Dean finds out a little something about his brother.</p><p>Non-sexual Sam and Dean bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you even have an original thought?”

Dean’s subconscious had spoken. No, Dean thought at first. Then, he realized the truth. He DID have original thoughts. One in particular. It wasn’t often, but he knew what it was. Attraction, sexual attraction. To men, people of the male identity. _**What would his father think? Surely, he would scold Dean, be absolutely disgusted. And what about Sam? His brother looked up to him. Would this knowledge make Dean an unfit role model in Sam’s eyes?**_

Of course, he liked women as well, probably more than he liked men. This was due a lot in part to his inner monologue when he had these thoughts. _**That’s sick**_ , He told himself, _**Stop it, just stop it. What would Sam think, what would Dad think? Disgusting.**_ His confidence was shot. He told no one. It was a secret no one knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was a freak, in more ways than one, and he knew it. He only wanted his brother to be proud of him. It’s why he hunted, why he was so supportive of Dean. Sam was a soft hearted individual, and he couldn’t leave his brother alone.

There was another hunt. A witch, who put Sam under a spell, which sent him into a coma like sleep, before Dean killed the witch out of anger. The only way to get him out of said spell was to enter his dreams, via African Dream Root.

Dean took a small piece of Sam’s hair and drank the concoction. 

“Dammit, Sam,” He mumbled as he was sent in to his little brother’s dreams.  
It was a motel, similar to the countless amounts the brothers stay in, but this one was older. Dean reached for one of the doors, and the door disappeared, with him suddenly inside one of the rooms. 

Inside was Sam, not grown up Sam, but fifteen or sixteen year old Sam. He was sitting on one of the beds with a boy about the same age with bleach blonde hair. This, Dean realized, must have been a memory, and not just a dream. He realized the two were holding hands, fingers interlocked, like a couple. His brother and the strange boy kissed. The kiss began to escalate, and Dean grew uncomfortable. Suddenly, his brother stopped.  
“Shit!” He said.  
“What is it?” The other boy asked.  
“Dean’s back!”  
“Sam, why don’t you just tell him?” The boy asked.  
“I can’t. Okay? I just can’t.”

Sam, grown up Sam, stood at the doorway, frozen in fear.  
“Dean?” He asked, “What…what are you doing here?”  
“African Dream Root,” Dean answered, “You’re dreaming, Sam. You need to wake up.”  
Sam looked back over to the younger version of him and the boy, then back to Dean.  
“How much did you see?” He panicked.  
“Enough,” Dean shrugged.  
Sam groaned and covered his face in shame and embarrassment. Dean just smiled.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked.  
“I wanted you to be proud of me,” Sam answered, “You’re my big brother, I look up to you. One guy, Dean, that’s it, I swear.”  
“Come on, Sam,” Dean said, “You think I really care who you like?”  
Sam recognized something in Dean’s expression.  
“Something you want to tell me, Dean?”  
“What? No.”  
The younger brother stared blankly, then raised an eyebrow.  
“Fine,” Dean admitted, “Same as you. Men, women. Of course, Dad wouldn’t like it. And you…well, I thought you’d stop looking up to me.”  
“You didn’t tell ANYONE?”  
“I was ashamed, still am. I felt like shit, thought I was alone.”   
“Well, you’re NOT,” Sam assured him, “You have me, Dean. I’m here for you, okay?”  
Dean pulled his brother in for a tight hug.  
“Yeah. Now, wake up, so we can leave the hospital.”  
“Sure thing, Dean.”


End file.
